When Wally Met Linda
by LycoX
Summary: Wally unexpectedly finds himself meeting someone new while going to see Iris at Central City Picture News.


**When Wally**

 **Met Linda**

 **Disclaimer: Since there's no telling when this would actually happen, I decided to try my hand at it myself. Set after Wally's time with (which I think is a short period of time?) with the Legends.**

* * *

Nobody knew he was back in Central City as the Speedster known as Wally West wanted to surprise everybody after getting back from his time with the Legends. Which had been a wild time for him even if he had been brought on under false pretenses. Something that had gotten Rip a broken nose from not only Sara, but him as well! Wally wouldn't have really done something like that but he just really hadn't been happy with the man's manipulation of him. Once he was at the News building his sister worked at, Wally took a deep breath as he prepared himself in seeing his big sister for the first time in awhile. As who knows how she'd react! "Come on, West, you're a speedin' Legend, you can do this. Its just your older sister after all." He muttered to himself and then went inside.

Where the inside was a flurry of activity and the Speedster was kinda surprised by it and wished he had been paying more attention to the windows before coming inside! "Yeah, the first day can kinda be intense." Came a voice he didn't recognize.

Making him turn to the source of it and freezing up at the sight of one Hell of a beautiful girl holding onto something or other. Silence went on between the two until the girl broke it. "Uhh, hello? Anyone there?" Joked the woman while feeling flattered that she had had such a strong impact on him!

Her words made him snap out of it. "Uhh, what?"

Chuckling, the woman shook her head at him in amusement. "I asked if you're in there."

"Oh! Uhh, yeah, yeah, I think so. S-Sorry, its just you kinda caught me off guard." He told her with a sheepish smile.

"I did?"

"Y-Yeah, not often I come across really beautiful girls that manage to make me freeze up entirely."

Was he flirting? Perhaps. Was he being complimentive and serious? Yes, yes he was and Wally didn't think he could be blamed! As the vision in front of him was one Hell of a sight to see! The fact she was even blushing was a point in his favor. Even though he hadn't even been intending on flirting when he came in here. "Wow, smooth one there as its not often a guy gets me to blush." Admitted the woman as she brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

 _God help me if he turns out to be a jerk._

"Heh… I uhh, I have my moments, miss uhh?"

"Oh, Park, Linda Park." The now named woman told him and extended a hand that he happily took.

Liking the feel of her hand against his. "Pleasure to meet you, Linda, I'm Wally West." He replied with a smile.

One she rather liked if she was being honest but then her mind caught up with the last part of his name. "Wait, did you say 'West'?"

"Yeah, I think you work with my sister? Iris?" He asked suddenly a bit unsure if he was in the right place now.

Linda's eyes went wide as it finally hit for her. "Oh! Oh wow! So you're her little brother! Wow, she never mentioned how cute you are." Replied the Sports Reporter with a grin as she gave him another once over.

Causing him to chuckle and look a little bashful. "Well, she never told me she works with someone as beautiful as you so I guess we're even."

"Hmm, I guess we are." Replied the reporter with a smile.

The two continued to stare at one another until their little moment was broken by an excited Iris West-Allen. "WALLY!?"

"Whoa!" As it felt like his sister had pulled a Speedster and gotten to him instantly and tightly hugging him.

Linda however, seemed somewhat amused by the look of surprise on his face. "I'll uhh, I'll leave you two alone."

Once she was gone, Iris pulled back with a happy look on her face. "Oh wow, I can't believe you're back! When'd you get in!? How come no one told me!? Wait, how come you didn't tell me sooner like with a phone call!?" Asked Iris in a quick fire manner and then slugged him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"For not calling me when you got in!"

Wally just shook his head at her. "Iris, I literally just got to town, okay? The Legends dropped me off and I kinda wanted to surprise you first before I told the others I'm back." Explained the Speedster with a smile.

Making her raise her eyebrows at him. "The Legends? What were you doing with them? Last we heard you were in Cambodia."

"And then I was in China for awhile doin' a little meditatin' when I got approached by Rip Hunter to help the Legends out."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. And I'll tell you all about it. But only when we've got everybody else together."

Iris narrowed her eyes at her brother and he only gave her an amused look back. Prompting her to hit him in the shoulder again for his cheekiness but he moved out of the way. "Ooh, too slow!"

"I'll show you too slow." Mock warned Iris.

The two shared another hug and Wally's stomach rumbled, making him look a bit sheepish. "Come on, I'm due for a break so let's go feed that near bottomless pit of a stomach of yours."

"I am ALL for that."

Though not before going and getting Linda's phone number while Iris watched on with a curious expression on her face. A few days later would see him and Linda out on what would be the first of many dates and thanks to her past history with Barry and Iris, he wouldn't have to hide the fact he's Kid Flash from her. Course it helped that Barry had urged him to tell her instead of letting her find out on her own and not being too pleased by that.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed that and I might try my hand at writing about these two again in the future. Though that might depend on reader reaction to this one. R and R!**


End file.
